Electronic modules, such as network access servers, are typically housed in a cabinet in a stacked configuration. Power terminals which include power filters are typically located at the top of the cabinet to supply power to the various modules within the cabinet.
Attempts have been made to provide an assembly for securing and covering these power filters. These assemblies often consist of several components which are typically fastened together by conventional fastening means, such as screws or bolts. The number of components that are required for these assemblies results in increased tooling and manufacturing costs. Moreover, the installation of these assemblies using conventional fastening means is labor intensive which results in increased installation costs.
Flexible mechanical latches have been used in an attempt overcome the disadvantages of using mechanical fasteners to fasten the components together. However, the tooling and manufacturing costs associated with flexible mechanical latches greatly increases the cost of the components. Also, plastic latches are susceptible to failure when forces are applied to them in operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a power filter cover apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective power filter cover apparatus.